Abusive Love
by RavenEmpress
Summary: Hermione is back for her seventh year. The first day is great until on her way to the common room she is attacked. Who attacked her and what’s up with Draco? DrHr. Story is slow at first but will get better and more interesting.
1. The first day

**Abusive love**

**I do not own any of the Harry potter characters or anything else J. K. Rowling has came up with in the Harry potter series!**

**Chapter 1-The first day**

This year was Hermione, Ron, and Harry's seventh year. Hermione had filled out more. Her features were great and Hermione had found a spell to straighten her hair. Ron and Harry were taller and more muscular from quidditch. Hermione got on the Train and sat in her usual compartment with Harry and Ron.

Hermione embraced both Harry and Ron in a hug. "Harry, Ron how are you? You both look great?"

"Were great Hermione!" They replied in unison. "Hermione I missed you so much!" Ron said hugging her. Harry knew Ron liked her but didn't tell Ron he knew.

"So mione, you get head girl?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. I did and I'm so excited. I better study extra hard this year to set a good example."

Harry and Ron laughed. Then Ron got a weird look on his face. He realized Hermione would be sharing a room with whoever the headboy was." So then who's the head boy?"

But before Hermione could answer Draco stepped in.

"I am weasel. That's right I'll be sharing a room with mudblood here."

"Don't call her that!" Harry threatened holding his wand.

"Why? You going to hurt me? Well I better leave then!" but before Draco left he winked at Hermione. Then he started laughing just to annoy Ron and Harry.

Later on in the great hall Dumbledore made the usual announcements and told everyone who was headboy and girl. Then after everyone left he talked to Hermione and Draco on the way to their Room.

"Well as you should have figured out by now, you'll be sharing a common room. Your rooms will be separated and you'll have one bathroom. The password is chocolate covered toads. You will plan the Events which include the dances. I expect you two to get along, especially in public. You will have to patrol the halls at night for 2 hours after the set curfew. And here we are! You two have fun!" Hermione and Draco looked thorough. Their common room and then their bedrooms and finally the bathroom. It all was decorated in their house colors." Don't dirty up the place mudblood I would like to keep it clean." Hermione glared at him.

"Fine. As long as your ego stays out of my way. It's getting a little big."

"You think your funny do you? Lets see how funny it is when you're dead because of an 'accident'" Draco smirked. Hermione glared again and decided to go visit Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione! How was the common room? Is it everything everyone says it is?" Ron asked

"Yes it's wonderful! I just wish I had it to myself. Dracos so immature. I can't believe he still calls me mudblood!"

"You know Hermione, I think you're wonderful. Draco doesn't know what he's talking about!" Ron said slightly blushing.

"Yeah, were lucky to have a friend like you." Harry added. "I got to go meet Ginny in the great hall for dinner. But you guys should come too. Umm after your done."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked confused. Harry started to walk off." Hermione," Ron started "I have to tell you something.

"Yes Ron?"

"Well" Then Ron bent over and kissed Hermione. But as soon as he did she slapped him.

"Bloody hell Hermione. I'm sorry I thought you felt the same way!" He stormed off before Hermione could say anything.

"Oh Ronald, please understand." Hermione whispered to herself

Hermione found herself eating in the great hall with Harry and Ginny. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I saw him come in and grab something but then he ran off muttering something." Harry said then continued "what happened between you two anyway? He was going to ask you out. I thought you would say yes."

"Well for one he kissed me instead. And two I don't know I thought if he ever did I would say yes too but he never really asked so when he kissed me I was surprised and got mad."

"He kissed you? Oh know you don't kiss a girl then ask her out. You ask her out then kiss her! Or that what Harry did!" Ginny said smiling. (Harry and Ginny are going out!)

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there.

"I was supposed to tell Draco we were starting our patrolling tonight. But he's not there. I guess he's back in the common room. I think I'll head up there to tell him."

Hermione said good bye and started to walk to her common room. Half way there she heard foot steps. She felt kind of weird walking alone with someone behind her. It was kind of creppy. The footsteps sped up and got louder. Just as she turned around to see who it was she was hit with a spell and couldn't see anything.

A/N I will try to update at least twice a week. I hope you liked the first chapter! I left you with a cliffhanger HAHAHAHA! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. is it like and who is it?

**Chapter two- Is it like, And who is it?**

**Last time**

"**I was supposed to tell Draco we were starting our patrolling tonight. But he's not there. I guess he's back in the common room. I think I'll head up there to tell him."**

**Hermione said good bye and started to walk to her common room. Half way there she heard foot steps. She felt kind of weird walking alone with someone behind her. It was kind of creepy. The footsteps sped up and got louder. Just as she turned around to see who it was she was hit with a spell and couldn't see anything.**

Hermione tried to scream but was cut off when the attacker put his hand over her mouth. His hand was cold. She was dragged into an empty classroom. Hermione's attacker was much stronger then her. She wiggled and kicked but it didn't help. Her attacker had her shirt off and was trying to take her pants off. But before he seceded someone came in and started fighting him. Hermione fainted.

Hermione woke up the next day on the couch with Draco towering over her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I guess. Why do you care anyway?" Hermione questioned him not believing he really did.

"I don't. But the teachers do. So I figured I would find out. But now that your ok we can go back to out normal lives." Draco was still standing over Hermione.

"ok that's good for me but why are you standing over me still then?" A smile crept up on Hermione's face.

"Umm, because I feel like it mudblood. I can do anything I want. I can have anything I want to, or anyone," with that Draco winked at her again and left the room.

"Oh crap! We have potions with the Slytherins today." Hermione got her stuff and ran out the door. She was startled and almost dropped her books when she found Draco waiting for her.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you on your way to potions?"

"Because you're going to be late. And the head girl can't be late on her first day of potions! I wouldn't get in trouble but you would."

Hermione and Draco waked together to potions not really looking at each other nor saying anything. But then once they got to the door draco leaned down to whisper something to Hermione." hook your arm around mine. It will look better."

"better? It will look pretty odd if you ask me" Hermione was shocked at what draco had asked. Although she noticed he had nice muscular arms and tan skin and his hair wasn't greased back this year plus he had a nice smile. Hermione's thinking wasn't interrupted by draco.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way!" Draco took Hermione and spun her around so he and she were in the doorway in everyone's sight. Then he leaned down and kissed her. He looked up like he was shocked that everyone was there and then simply said. "Sorry professor I was busy." Then he went and sat down. Hermione did the same but by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," Ron whispered "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that. Kissed you I mean. I understand if you don't like me that way."

"Ron!" Harry said angry. "Did you not just see draco kiss Hermione?"

"Honestly Ronald! But I guess I guess I can forgive you."

"Draco kissed you? I didn't notice" And Ron turned red.

"Ron, I do like you. I might even go out with you if asked. Then Hermione kissed him on the check.

The rest of potions went well. Hermione and Ron were flirting the whole time and Harry had a even better time teasing them about it. But they did get a few points taken off.

Hermione and Ron came out of potions hand and hand.

"Hermione," Ron started "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Ron yes." Then Hermione kissed him again but this time on the lips.

Of course their moment was ruined when Draco came up behind.

"How cute, weasel and the head girl. Good kisser isn't she?"

Draco started to walk off when he turned around to say one last thing "And she didn't slap me." Then he started laughing and walked away.

Later on Hermione and Draco were patrolling the halls.

"Draco, why do you have to push him?"

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault you like kissing me more then your boyfriend."

Hermione didn't have a comment to this. She was kind of ashamed but that was the truth. But how? Draco is well Draco. She decided to change the topic.

"Draco do you know what happened to me last night?"

Draco looked down at Hermione. "You were outside the door. It looked like you had fallen asleep or something. I found you after I was done patrolling."

Hermione noticed they came to the point where draco and Hermione were supposed to spilt up.

"Ok well see you back in the common room I guess." Hermione went down a dark corridor. Who is it? I can't think of anyone who would try to rape me. I mean Ron and Harry wouldn't do it. Would they? No never. Oh hell not again. Hermione heard foot steps behind her. This time she didn't hesitate to turn around. As she turned around she said a disarming spell. But when she turned around no one was there."What the fuck?"

Then she was hit from behind with the same darkening spell.

A/N I left you with the same cliffhanger! Sorry about the slow start but once draco comes into it more and Hermione starts to figure out the attacker the story will be a lot more interesting. And yes right now it's a Ron and Hermione but trust me that's going to change.


	3. the rape that never happened

Thanks to all my GREAT reviewers! And thanks for the advice.I figured out I should probably use italics for the characters thoughts! So I'm going to do that now. on to the rest of the story!

**Chapter 3- The rape that never happened**

**Last time**

**Hermione noticed they came to the point where Draco and Hermione were supposed to spilt up.**

"**Ok well see you back in the common room I guess." Hermione went down a dark corridor. Who is it? I can't think of anyone who would try to rape me. I mean Ron and Harry wouldn't do it. Would they? No never. Oh hell not again. Hermione heard foot steps behind her. This time she didn't hesitate to turn around. As she turned around she said a disarming spell. But when she turned around no one was there." What the fuck?"**

**Then she was hit from behind with the same darkening spell.**

Hermione was ready this time and knew how to reverse the spell. As quick as it came it left. But her attacker knew this and Apparated before she could see who it was. But he came back. Grabbing her from behind the attacker forced her on the ground. He had on an invisibility cloche.

"Dam it" Hermione said in frustration. But then luckily he Apparated again leaving her in peace. But Hermione realized it was no coincident because as soon as he left Draco came running around the corner.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Someone just tried to rape me again though!" Hermione put her hands over her mouth, knowing she had just told Draco her secret.

"Again? This had happened before? Is this why I found you outside our room?" Draco had look of concern on his face.

"No, no that's not why." Hermione then ran past him up to the common room. But Draco ran after her. _Wait those footsteps. There the same pace and same loudness and the same length apart. It's Draco. He tried to rape me. _

"Get away from me Draco." She said running away as fast as she could.

"What are you doing? You can't just wonder around by yourself if someone's after you!"

"Why did you come around the corner so fast huh? How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I heard things"

"What type of things Draco? You should've been a little too far away to just hear a couple of spells! I think the reason you knew I was in trouble is because you were the one causing it!" Hermione tripped and fell and at that point Draco caught up to her.

Draco picked her up and held her still. "Are you trying to say you think I raped you?"

"Yes I am" Hermione said shaking,

Draco tighten his grip "if I really wanted to screw a mudblood like you I would just do it right now without any disguises." Then he let her go

"Ok then if it wasn't you then who? Tell me who would?"

Draco smirked "Potter." He started pacing around Hermione. "Think about it. He has that invisibility cloche the he inherited. And yes I know about it. He also has that map that shows you where everyone is, and yes I know about that too. How do you think he knew I was coming?"

"I still want to know how you knew he was going to do that."

"That's none of your business. I know a lot of things I shouldn't. Besides all we need now is proof and you 'll never be hurt be him again." Draco leaned in so his lips were just barely touching Hermione's.

"And wouldn't we all love that." Then he pulled away.

"I want to help you, not destroy you. To be completely honest we have good chemistry and I think I might like you Hermione." He suddenly turned around kissing Hermione so hard it hurt. She slapped him.

"There, now you can't brag about it" And she walked back to her common room, Draco storming behind her.

A/N I know short but it was supposed to be. I wanted to finish that scene and give you all something to read, but I have to say it's not starting out how I planned it to. Let's see where it leads us.


	4. Meeting Draco

**Abusive love**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you for reviewing! . Like I said my story didn't start out as planned so I will try my best to make it good.**

**Chapter 4- Meeting Draco**

**LAST TIME**

**Draco picked her up and held her still.**

"**Are you trying to say you think I raped you?"**

"**Yes I am" Hermione said shaking,**

**Draco tighten his grip **

"**If I really wanted to screw a mudblood like you I would just do it right now without any disguises." Then he let her go **

"**Ok then if it wasn't you then who? Tell me who would?"**

**Draco smirked "Potter."**

The next day Hermione was walking to breakfast when what Draco said really hit her. _This is true. I mean Harry does have all he needs available if he really wanted to rape me. But then again maybe Draco just wants me and Harry fighting for some reason._

Hermione walked into the great hall and saw Harry and Ron sitting in their usual spot.

"Hey Ron, Hi Harry. What did you two do yesterday?"

"We played quidditch!" Ron said while putting food on his plate. "But then Harry left early. He said he had something he had to figure out."

"Yeah homework." Harry added. "It was pretty tough and I didn't want to bother you."

_I'll bet._ "Oh well you can always ask" She said with a smile. "I think I'm going to go. Since its Saturday I might just spend some time alone" She got up and as soon as she turned around Lavender was standing there with a note.

"Here Hermione, this is for you" she leaned in closer so she could whisper. "It's from Draco."

"Did he say what about?"

"No although I did read it. I couldn't help it was just calling my name."

"Well then what did it say?"

"Follow me and we can talk in privet."

"But why would we need to do that?"

"You'll see!"

Hermione left with lavender and went all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. Making sure no one was there lavender spoke.

"Read it and we'll discuss it after wards!" Although Hermione hated to take orders from lavender she unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've been thinking about our encounter and would like to meet again. I was thinking we could talk over a romantic candlelight dinner. I've heard that's what girls like to do. I will be ready at 8:30 in our common room so be ready and wear something hot._

_Yours always Draco_

"He wants to go on a date with me?" Hermione thought this to be a little weird.

"Consider yourself lucky. I wish he would ask me out. I've heard he's a great kisser. I wonder how long it will take before you guys start making out?"

"Lavender, I doubt that will happen."

"That's what you think. But on a different topic I was wondering if I could pick out your outfit? Please Hermione, please!"

_Maybe he will kiss me. I never really thought about it I guess._

"Ok fine, just nothing to revealing."

Lavender went thorough her wardrobe throwing clothes everywhere. Then after 20 minutes of trying clothes on lavender found something she liked.

"That's perfect Hermione! You couldn't look hotter! He'll be drooling over you."

Hermione looked in the mirror. It was a strapless red dress. The length was mid thigh and it fit perfectly.

"I have to say lavender that it looks pretty good. I love it. You did such a good job. Thanks"

"No problem. You can call on me anytime for fashion advice."

"I better change out of this and back into my regular clothes. I have to go think about some things."

All day Hermione thought about what Draco would wear, what he would say, if they would kiss and how the night would end. Before Hermione knew it, it was lunch.

When she walked into the great hall she didn't she Harry and Ron but Ginny. So she decided to eat with her.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hey Hermione! You look happy, what's up?"

"Well I got a date."

"A date? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Fill me in."

"Well actually it's Draco. I know what your thinking Ginny but-"Hermione was cut off.

"Hermione are you kidding? This is great. He may be an ass but he's a hot one. Only every girl wishes she could get a date with Draco!"

"Well I'm glad to know you approve! Wait, what about Ron! I totally forgot were a couple now. I mean so much has happened and it was just yesterday he asked. What am I going to do?"

"That would be a problem wouldn't it? Well I'll just keep Ron busy tonight and if he asks you're in a head boy and girl meeting with Draco."

"Ginny I can't go on a date with another guy I'm not single anymore."

"Oh yes you can. And you will. I mean Its Draco. The hottest Guy in school!"

"Ok I'll go on the date, but no one finds out about this and you need to tell lavender to keep her mouth shut!"

"You told Lavender Brown?"

"She gave me the note! And read it already too. Ok fine and she helped me pick out the dress1!"

"Well I heard her saying she had detention today so I think I can catch her and tell her the situation."

"Ok that's good. But you better leave now so we make sure to stop her from telling!"

"Ok then I'll go, I'll go. Hugs and kisses mione! BYE!"

"Bye Ginny!"

Ginny ran off to catch lavender while Hermione went to the Gryffindore common room to take a nap. She didn't want to go her common room just in case Draco was there.

A/N I don't know how long this chapter was but I wanted to stop it before the date so I could have a lot to write about for the next chapter. Sorry if it was short! Was this chapter good? Do you think I can change the story? Tell me your honest opinion in your REVIEW!


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Just so everyone knows, don't worry I am still continuing with the story! Chapter 5 will be updated this weekend. You'll get to find out about Hermione and Dracos date!

Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

scooby-doomeatsharrypotter

LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlac...

greenandsilver22

Luna Forest

ButterflyRei

Eyes of Madness

Jess-Granger

XXDarkest AngelXX

The one and Only RavenEmpress


	6. The Date

**Chapter 6- The Date**

(I said last time I would be updating chapter 5 but I guess technically its chapter 6!)

Hermione woke up and looked at the clock. "7:30! Oh my Gosh! I have to take a shower and get ready."

Hermione took a nice long shower. She used special shampoos to make her hair smell better and special soaps to make her skin softer. When she finally got out it was 8:00. She straightened her hair and then made ringlets at the bottom. The she put on her red strapless dress then her sliver high heeled shoes. She had on a sliver shimmer eye shadow, and a nice red color lipstick. It was 8:25.

"Hermione, You here?" Lavender made her way into the girl's dorm.

"Yeah lavender, I just finished getting ready!" Lavender got up the stairs and saw Hermione.

"Oh my Gosh, mione! You look great. But I came to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well Ron's looking for you. And he needs a distraction so I was wondering if I could keep him company while you're with Draco?"

"What do you mean keep him company?"

"No. No, not that. You know we just broke up a few weeks ago and I wanted to clear some things up you know?"

"Sure. Oh its 8:27 I got to go! Bye lavender"

"Bye Hermione!" Lavender said as Hermione ran down the stairs. "Don't be early" she whispered with a devilish smile on her face.

Hermione Walked fast towards her common. She walked in and it was totally decorated. It was romantic with Roses, and silk blankets, plus lit good smelling candles.

"Draco?"

"I'm right here Hermione." He said coming up behind her." You look good, someone must have helped you."

Hermione glared at him. "Did you ask me on a date to insult me?"

Draco smiled "No. I asked you out to do this" He grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione kissed back. Then she stopped. "I can't do this. Ron's my boyfriend."

"Yes I know. That's why I got you to kiss me."

"What?"

"Now I have something on you. Something you wouldn't want anyone to know"

**Meanwhile Lavender is spending some time with Ron**.

"Ron, How come you broke up with me?"

"Lavender tell me you didn't come find me to question me about our dead Relationship."

"Well I think we still have some chemistry." Lavender said while inching closer.

"Lavender stop."

"You know" she said in a sexy tone. "Hermione won't be back for a while. The meeting could take a long time."

"Lavender I know what your doing. It's not going to work.

"But it did before." She moved so close that their lips were almost touching." No one will know"

"I – I I-I lo- Love"

"You love who Ron?"

"You" He said quickly Then kissing her passionately. "I love you"

A/n sorry I was watching the football game then realized I had a story to update. I will finish the date in my next chapter. Yes I know it's a crappy story and I'm not good at writing it. Review!


End file.
